


Blessed

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: Thanks for reading my first Hobbit Fanfiction in English :)If You want to read more of my work go to alliwriteistrash.tumblr.com





	

The setting sun already bathed the sky into a sea of reds and yellows, as the company of Thorin Oakenshield finally stopped to rest. It would be an understatement to assert, that your whole body hurts from riding a pony all day. But what doesn’t one do to help reclaim the homeland of a folk?  
At this time you would usually sit comfortably in front of the fireplace, while your cousin Bilbo would look after dinner. Since the death of your parents, you lived with your oldest and dearest relative. Money you had none but you helped him with the gardening, one of the few things you were really good at.  
Even for a Hobbit you are an excellent gardener, which also led to the many hobbits claiming that you are a magician. You yourself knew it better but you rather liked the thought that you were blessed by Yavanna.  
But you already left this live behind you for months. Now you accompany a horde of 13 dwarves, and of course your cousin Bilbo Baggins, across middle earth. The journey was far away from easy and if you can believe the words of Gandalf, it will only be more difficult.  
Sighing, you grabbed your backpack before you went to the camp fire, where the rest of the company was already enjoying the food. As soon as you made yourself comfortable besides Bilbo, you were already given your portion of potato stew. Unlike the dwarfs, the amount of food that was cooked every day was just too little for a hobbit like you. But you would never say that out loud. Not because you are afraid of Thorin, but because you didn’t want to be a burden after you joined the company.  
“Are you tired too, [Y/N/N]?” Bilbo asked you with a small smile. He always knew when you were unwell, but mostly he was not particularly good at recognizing what exactly was wrong.  
“No, not yet Bilbo. But you should lie down, I’ll join you later,” you answered, while smiling at your cousin. Shortly after that, the place next to you, as well as most of the other places around the camp fire, were free, as most of the dwarfs went to sleep while you had eaten your portion of the stew. The only ones who didn’t went to sleep were Fili, Kili, Nori and you. Nori sat off the fireplace and you were sure that he had the best overview of the company from there. The two brothers, on the other hand, sat side by side at the fire and seemed to whisper with each other.  
You were just about to mend your already badly affected skirt with your emergency sewing kit, when the voice of the blond dwarf resounded.  
“Say Miss [surname], I heard from a reliable source that you are a mage. Is that correct?”  
The only people who could knew of the rumour were Gandalf and Bilbo, but the latter would vehemently deny that this could be somehow true. On the other hand, who knows how much time the dwarfs spent in the Shire? Perhaps they have heard it on the market?  
“No, this is just a rumour that has been spread about me,” you instantly corrected him, hoping that they would leave it alone. But seldom have you been as wrong as now, for shortly after the words left your mouth, the two already sat so close to you that you could feel their warmth despite the crackling fire.  
“And why would someone spread something like this about you?" Asked the brown-haired dwarf and Fili was undoubtedly just as curious. You were sure that you would not get rid of them until you explained it.  
“Out of envy. It ruins in our blood to plant. Each of us is somehow good at it. But I ... Well, let's say I'm particularly good at it. For me, no plant has withered, instead they grow faster and have a much better quality than by any hobbit before. So good that many hobbits think it has to be witchcraft. But trust me, I'm not a magician or a witch. I see this much more than a gift from Yavanna and I will use it to help others,“ you explained to them, modestly smiling.  
“Blessed by Yavanna? But that must truly be a great honor for you!” proclaimed Fili, while he looked at you like you're the queen of the earth itself.  
Sure for a hobbit this would be the greatest honor possible, but dwarves do not really care for the nature. As far as you know they adore precious stones, valuable metals and skilled blacksmith- and craftsmanship.  
The brothers seemed to have noticed your confusion, for immediately the younger of the two dwarves began to explain.  
“Yavanna is the wife of the great Mahal, the creator of us dwarfs. If you are truly blessed by her, then you truly have to be a special hobbit. Oh, wait until we tell uncle!” The enthusiasm about this realization was clearly written in his face.  
“Wait, wait, wait! Please, do not tell anyone. I'm not even sure if I have been blessed. That should rather be between us, okay?“ You interrupted Kili immediately. He did not seem to understand what you meant, but Fili did because he was talking to his brother insistently.  
“Kili, it seems to me that the hobbitlady does not want us to tell this,” The older explained to his little brother before he added with a grin “But if we have to be quiet, the lady owes us something”.  
“No! You will not blackmail me," you refused instantly, but the grin on their faces told you that it was already too late. When the two began to whisper with each other, you were sure that nothing good could come out that. After a few seconds of them talking in for you not understandable Khuzdul, the two turned back to you and for the first time you saw them look so dreadfully serious. It was scary!  
“So if you do not want us to reveal your little ‘secret’, you have to ... ” Fili paused for a moment, clearly to increase the tension “cuddle with us tonight.”  
Dumbfounded you started to blink. Did he really just said that? You had reckoned with everything, that you should carry their bags, grind and polish their swords, or even share your ration food with them, but not something harmless. A short giggle came over your lips out of relief, before you nodded approvingly.  
“Good. Then follow me. Both of us are already tired and tomorrow Thorin will only wake us up way before sunrise," said Kili, visibly unhappy with his safe prognosis of tomorrow, as he went to his sleeping place with you and his brother in tow.  
Fili kindly prepared your sleeping bag, exactly between his own and his little brother ones, for you.  
A little embarrassed, you laid down and tried your best to ignore the presence of the two, but it wasn’t easy because they instantly started to snuggle with you. However, without touching you in an unreasonable way. It somehow reminded you of home, of the sleepovers you had with your friends in the Shire.  
“Good night you two ruffians,” you whispered into the quiet night before you closed your eyes, knowing that the two princes will take care of you and nothing could happen to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Hobbit Fanfiction in English :)  
> If You want to read more of my work go to alliwriteistrash.tumblr.com


End file.
